


tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme

by starletlane



Series: he is a sucker with a gun [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Inspired by Barbie in The Nutcracker (2001), Kuroro is said bastard, M/M, enjoy??!, killugon ft kurapika in the museum, kurapika is an accidental bastard magnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starletlane/pseuds/starletlane
Summary: hello!! kudos and comments are highly appreciated!! i do intend to write more short fics soon! <33
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika, Oito Hui Guo Rou & Kurapika
Series: he is a sucker with a gun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934398
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme

"Candles! We need more candles, don't you think so?" Nostrade turned to look at the young boy beside him, who clearly was dozing off. "Come on now, Curarpikt, we need to finish decorating before the guests arrive." He ushered the blonde by tapping him slowly on the cheek. "Yes, Grandfather." You see, Curapikt's parents had died when he was young, during the winter war, leaving him in the care of his mother's comrade, Light Nostrade. 

The sudden ringing of the doorbell startled the old man as he muttered, "20 minutes late, such bad manners." Striding towards the door. Curapikt pulled a ballerina figurine from the velvet box underneath the couch, he smiled sweetly to himself before hanging the pretty doll on the Christmas tree. "She's beautiful, young master." Melody exclaimed, clasping her fingers together in awe. 

Curapikt felt pride bloom in his chest, "Mmhm, thank you. My mother made this for me during Christmas when she saw my ballet performance."

Dusting off the crumbs of the tarts he ate earlier, he heard Melody gasp softly, her gaze focused on the plate of biscuits, half bitten. "Oh no, oh dear! The mice have found their way back again," Curapikt pursed his lips and tapped his chin in faux thought, before crouching down to the chaise lounge where Pairo sat. 

"You little rat," Curapikt snickered as his young friend, Pairo let out a whine, glaring at him in the process. Curapikt snatched the biscuit away as he took a bite out of it, "There, problem solved." 

"Hey!" 

"You might want to take a bath before the mice takes a bite out of you," 

"Don't tell me what to do!" 

"Grandfather Nostrade might, if you insist on spending Christmas Eve with us, cleanliness comes first." Curapikt kept a smug look on his face as he watched Pairo run away from the living room, he smiles at Melody. The door swung open and revealed a lovely looking lady, who had her hands on her hips, casting Curapikt a warm smile. 

"My, you're a head taller now."

"Aunt Oito!" 

"I thought you weren't coming this year, you were busy with the grand expeditions! I thought you were going to stay in the North Pole for Christmas," his eyes were practically gleaming, some days Curapikt would be worried and upset over Nostrade's connections to the underworld but then it had brought along a chance to meet a queen from Kakin. 

"You're already conspiring against me," Light murmured as he carried several boxes in his arms, Neon followed in suit, a smile painting her face. "Oh my god, they sent cookies!" She squealed in delight, 

"Don't worry, Light. I'll wait until the party is over before I perform any mischief."

"Oh joy."

"So, about your adventures, please tell me all about it!" 

"I've met quite a few interesting people, I sailed the seven seas, splurging my husband's money," she lowered her voice, giggling as Curapikt laughed lightly, "I danced with an Emperor, hiked snowy mountains," 

"I'd appreciate it, Oito, if you didn't fill Curarpikt's head with any more silly stories."

"Why, there's a world full of wonders out there, and don't you think that Curapikt deserves to experience it?" She grinned toothily, holding Curarpikt's small, cold hands in hers, "Your guests are waiting for you," With that Light exited the room as the maids bowed politely, closing the French doors. 

"Who was the Emperor? Was he a good one?" 

"Well…I did hear he was crowned at 15, some nasty rumors, really, a cold blooded murderer, a swindler, but people can change you know, his kingdom was doing fine to say the least, their sources were abundant and not one was causing a riot, he had also thrown a party, the one where he asked me to dance," 

"Did you?" 

"Why, I couldn't say no to such a powerful young man! And because I was dressed up to the nines!" 

"You must've felt like a princess 一 er well, I mean, you are a queen but…"

"I know," She chuckled in response, "Maybe you can come with me next time," Light would never allow it. 

"Oh he'd definitely say no."

"Surely, he wouldn't object to these, no?" She asked handing out a figurine to both of the boys, Pairo who just entered the room, eyes sparkling in glee, as he held out his figurine in the air. "Wow! A Grenadier guard and a Bengal lancer! Thanks!" 

"A nutcracker…" Curapikt chimed in, his brow furrowing as he inspected the strange physical appearance of his gift. "He looks…odd, it's wonderful, thank you Aunt Oito."

Slicked back hair, gray onyx eyes, lips pressed into a thin line, wearing a dark purple fur-collared leather and a fur trench coat, with leather boots that reached his knees, 

"He looks so ugly," Pairo pointed out, cringing as he sat on the balls of his feet, "Pairo!" Curapikt exclaimed, this brat sure had a sharp tongue. "On the outside, perhaps but inside beats the heart of a mighty Prince."

"Oh alright, I'll use him to command my army then!" Curapikt hadn't realised that the little rat was quick on his feet, straddling the blonde, taking the nutcracker away from him, unintentionally breaking the toy's arm, 

"Hey!" 

Pairo quickly handed him the nutcracker back, eyes lowering, hands hid behind hid back as he pouted his lips, "I'm sorry," 

"You're…impossible." Curapikt whispered as he sat down on the chaise lounge, grazing his thumb over the wooden toy. "Please do not be too mad at Pairo, he's just a stupid little boy, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you."

The clock striked twelve o'clock in the midnight, magical powers appear from the mousehole, surging the room, the powers reaching the nutcracker, springing him to life. He blinked, staring at his hands and the situation he was in right now. Suddenly, he realised that he was not alone in the living room, he turned back and his eyes raked over the sleeping little boy? paying special attention to his clothing, an ocean blue robe with intricate hand sewn details, frilly socks and tennis shoes 一 _who wears shoes while sleeping_? Quwrof frowned in thought, 

"Insolent mice!" He said through gritted teeth, hands reaching out to draw out his sword, "Traitors be damned! Back off!" 

Now, Curapikt was a heavy sleeper most of the time, but he couldn't help but feel at edge, he needed to sate his hunger, maybe the apple pie Pairo hid in the fridge would do, Aunt Oito wouldn't make snickerdoodles till Christmas Day. Hearing a deep voice from underneath? _certainly_ woke him up, 

"Even as a nutcracker, you remain a thorn in my side." The mouse king bitterly stated, 

"And a thorn I shall remain!" _Heavens, I must still be dreaming. There is absolutely no way that… that a nutcracker can talk!_ Quwrof looked at him, almost expectant as he frowned, "It's time I turn you into something more useful, for kindling, maybe." The king spoke, turning his scepter into an axe. _Oh lord._

"Not in my house, you won't." 

The king obviously didn't like the intervention, he stepped back, scepter in hand as he casted out a spell, to Curarpikt's dismay, _**"Meddling human, towering tall, let my scepter shrink you small!"**_

_Oh alright, that was a terrible idea. Surely, the nutcracker could've fought against this pest, now look at me, I've shrunk!!! What will Pairo think of me now?_ Curarpikt angrily huffed, standing beside the nutcracker who only arched a brow at him, as if he didn't contribute in Curarpikt's misery. 

"What's your name, human?" 

"Cura一" huh? human? was he not cursed? what did he mea "一pikt, and yours?" 

"Quwrof, Quwrof Lucilfer."

☆

That was their first encounter, the very first adventure Curapikt had wholeheartedly embarked on, and claimed victory in the end. Turns out he was cursed, but Curapikt hasn't figured him out entirely, all he knew was that despite the calm demeanour, he could be such a prick, letting the woodland fairies have his way with him out of misplaced jealousy, really. Curapikt somehow knew that Quwrof was probably good looking but he's never expected such a princely face on that jerk. 

_Was this how things were before death?_

Kurapika solemnly smiled as he laid on the floor, bloodied and bruised, like a disposed rag doll. He was currently on a ship, carrying nobles and royals of his kind, despite his status, he had offered to work as a bodyguard for the 14th Queen of Kakin, Oito, his Aunt Oito who stood as his mother figure. Surely, Bill wouldn't let his sacrifice go to waste. He honestly couldn't remember nor believe that strange adventure he had with the man named Quwrof. Seeing him depart made his heart clench, only for it to start beating crazily the next morning, there stood the proud, cocky man he spent fighting alongside with. He was introduced as Oito's friend back then, they might have shared a dance or two. Curapikt was only 15, Quwrof was in his early 20s back then. Before Quwrof left the manor, he had whispered in Curarpikt's ear, _"Wait for me?"_ and so he did, every Christmas Night he had hoped for a certain nutcracker to find his way to his bed, and _sadly it never happened._

_This is what they meant… your life flashing right before you…before you succumb to death_. Curapikt has no recollection of his memories when he was younger, he was only filled with sorrow, hatred and vengeance. The Nostrades were brutally murdered in betrayal in their own manor, once again, leaving Curapikt alone. He had spent his years training and researching, wanting to get back at the haughty prince who caused him his downfall. But at what cost? He had slowly stripped off time from his own life, out of frustration and despair. 

"You've gotten yourself entangled in quite a mess, Curapikt." hearing his name roll off against Quwrof's tongue was nice, he squinted his eyes, trying to look at the tall man who had just entered the room, "What have you done?" he whispered, tracing a gloved finger around Kurapika's face, his eyes gentle, like they used to be. "Nothing I don't regret," the blonde replied, 

"They will, however, live in guilt," 

"It was unbecoming. It's nothing they didn't expect the moment they sheltered me." He avoided Quwrof's gaze, deciding to look past the bodies scattered around the room instead, "This wasn't the ideal life I had in mind for you when we first met," Quwrof confessed, holding his hands in Curarpikt's much smaller ones. 

"You deserve to be happy, to live freely without any anger in your heart."

"I am what I am now because of what they did." He meant both, he blamed it on the King's greed and thanked his friends for nursing him back to life, "I know and it pains me that you had to go through that, without gaining anything in the end, because Curapikt, killing them didn't bring back your family, no? You've only involved yourself with atrocious crimes and dirtied your hands."

"Frankly, I don't give a damn." He spat out, hands reaching out to clutch on his aching sides, but Quwrof beat him to it. Using his free hand, the man had fished out something from his eye, a gemstone? 

"I do," Quwrof smiled as he placed the stone on Curarpikt's forehead. What is he doing? Wait 一 what's that I hear? Skin turned to stone, and nothing was left of broken bones, Curapikt suddenly felt lighter, healthier, but… the same couldn't be said for Kuroro who had cracks building up in his pale skin. "What did you do?" He could feel his body racking in sobs, this was something worse than death, tears prickled down his face as he tried to reach out to Kuroro. 

"Thank you for waiting for me, Curarpikt. Although I couldn't prevent any of these unfortunate tragedies from occurring, I'm glad I got to see you one last time."

"You idiot! What did you do?!" He screamed in frustration, gathering the newfound strength, he gently gathered Quwrof in his arms, his tears landing on Quwrof's face, "This is what a Prince does to his fair maiden, no? Save them from distress, no matter what the consequences may be." 

"I should have… you shouldn't… this is unfair…I'm going to live in exchange for you一" 

"I willingly gave you the stone, Pika. It's my decision, and my priority to keep you safe and alive, please, live for my sake?" At a loss for words all Curarpikt do was nod numbly. Holding Quwrof's face with both hands, he leaned in and slotted their lips together, for the first and last time. He was no stranger to this, and he hated how they perfectly molded together, he felt Quwrof's strong arm guide him by the small of his back, while the other carded through his golden tresses. 

_"In another life, I'll be your Prince, once more. I'll make sure of it."_

☆

[ A collection of letters believed to be written in the 1900s that was discovered carefully preserved in a granite cabinet, inside the attic of the Nostrade manor. A selection of the letters presented here is to tell the intricate story of Quwrof and Curapikt.] 

**Letter #1**

_How are you? Are things going well for you? I hope it does, I hope you're well. This is silly, you've only left this morning and yet… yet I yearn to ask you so many questions! Please visit us again soon,_

**Letter #44**

I _do not know anymore. I stopped writing for a while, haven't I? Well, just so you know, I turned 17 and it was a bitter start. I've lost my Foster family and I am now currently writing this in the middle of a dense forest and if a wild animal comes to bite my head off then so be it, I'm so tired, Quwrof. I want them back. I want to hear my father yelling my ear off, my mother laughing at me when I fail to defeat her during our sparring sessions, Light telling me to rest, Neon shoving cookies down my throat, I miss them so much. It's not fair._

**Letter #35**

_You never came back :( I have not heard much news about the outside world, Light is stricter than ever! I do hope you are able to win your battles. Today has been tiring, I was at the farm and despite how refreshing it was, my studies are taking quite a toll on me, I do hope we get to meet again._

"Killua! This is so sad," Kurapika could practically hear the frown Gon had plastered on his face, "This Quwrof guy is sooo mean! he didn't write back to Curapikt! Not even once!" Killua smacked him by the back of his head, "It says _unsent and preserved letters_ you moron, what do you think does it mean?" He said exasperatedly, Kurapika fondly rolled his eyes as he walked ahead of them. "Oi, Pika! aren't you gonna wait for your friends?!" Killua yelled from behind, he stopped in his tracks only to wave goodbye, he had a lunch date with Leorio after all and the kids were going to meet with Killua's younger siblings. Their short trip to the museum was fun, for Kurapika it was, the letters he had read from earlier strangely pulled at his heartstrings, as if he felt the pain by the writer, he's read too much. 

As he strolled along the big city of New York, he buried his hands deep within the trench coat he's learned to love, a gift from a friend, treasured and appreciated. Right. He ran a business, a dainty pastry shop downtown. A few minutes away from the apartment he's renting, he still had an hour before so he decided to make a quick trip to the local grocery store, to which he could be doing right now but was interrupted by a sleek black sports car that surprisingly came out of nowhere, or Kurapika was just lost in his thoughts. 

"I would hate to have you worn out before your pretty little brain helped me with our project tonight," Mother of all holy shits, why did he have to run into _Kuroro Lucilfer_ of all times. "What 一 I don't have time for this," Kurapika groaned, taking larger strides, in hopes of getting rid of his project partner. "This is fun watching you struggle but I have somewhere I need to be 一" 

"That's great! Go drive off to your destination and leave me alone!" Kurapika butt in, glaring at the obnoxious hag who ruined his day. "一That's exactly why you should just go inside, come on, it'll be easier for the both of us."

"What are you gaining from this?" Kurapika huffed as he opened the car door and stepping inside rather quickly than he wanted to, "Helping out a cute boy," Kuroro grinned, all teeth, at him before redirecting his focus on the road. "I'm a fearsome law student, not a puppy." Kurapika retaliated as he stifled the blush that was creeping up his neck. He tried to ignore the faint smell that now clung to him, the smell of pine and mint, it was…nice. Relaxing, even. 

See, Kuroro Lucilfer was an enigma of all sorts and one day he just decided to barge in Kurapika's life by ordering various cakes from him everyday and of course, as the proud owner and baker of so called cake, Kuroro just had to _request_ Kurapika to deliver it to him personally. It was surely taxing but it had taken Kurapika's mind off school, especially his weird and vexing professor, Tserriednich. It was normal, have a loyal customer or something like that, until some of Kuroro's friends came by to check the place for themselves and a tall blonde guy piped up next to him, _"You certainly won our approval! He hates sweets that aren't custard, but I guess he found something sweeter that fit his tastes,"_ How overwhelming. It was safe to say that Kuroro got sucker punched the next day, and ignored the next. 

He just had to be his project partner for an important subject he can not flunk ."All that staring at the window makes me feel like I'm not enough company for you," Kuroro melancholy said as his hand landed on Kurapika's clothed thigh, stroking it gently. "I was _supposed_ to take a day off from trying to murder you, but oh well if you insist." He made sure to put enough ice in his words but Kuroro wasn't the least deterred, instead he offered one of his shit eating grins that challenged Kurapika to do so. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! kudos and comments are highly appreciated!! i do intend to write more short fics soon! <33


End file.
